Broken
by Hannaaah
Summary: What will happen when Troy finds out about Gabriella getting abused by her dad? What when he falls in love with her? Will he turn his back to her? Or will he try to protect her from everything that comes her way? Watch BROKEN to find out!
1. Trailer

_**Two very different teenager**__**  
**__Shot of Troy Bolton__**  
Captain of the Basketbalteam**_

_**Self-absorbed**_

_**Full of himself**_

_**He's got it all…**_

…_**The girls…**_

…_**The team…**_

…_**The looks…**_

…_**The money…**_

…_**And everything he ever wanted.**_

_Shot of Gabriella Montez__**  
She's the quiet girl in the background**_

_**Ashamed of herself**_

_**She's got nothing…**_

…_**No self-esteem…**_

…_**Body Issues…**_

…_**Bullied…**_

…_**A haunting past…**_

…_**ABUSED…**_

_**What will happen when she's thrust into his world?**_

'_**I don't even want to be here…' **__**I whispered crying.  
'Good!' Tia said. 'Cause, no one wants you here!' **_

_**Will the broken girl and Mr. Popular find love?**_

'_**I've never felt this way before.' **__**I said smiling.  
'You're different to other girls and I like that.' Troy said smiling.**_

_**Will she bring him back down to earth?**_

'_**It's not all about you, Troy!!' **__**I said trough the phone.**_

_**Will he help her self-esteem?**_

'_**You're so beautiful, Gabriella.' Troy said stroking **__**my hair.**_

_**But it certainly won't be smooth sailing.**_

'_**Who the fuck are you?!' Victoria said looking up and down like **__**I was an Alien.**_

_**--**_

_**Tyson rips my shirt off, pins me down and covers my crying with a pillow.**_

_**--**_

_**I**__** stood at my locker looking at – Who else? – Troy Bolton with a admiring look on my face. But he walks by checking out other girls, not even noticing me.**_

_**  
**__**In a series full of:**_

_**teenage issues.**_

'_**You ugly slut!' Sienna said.**_

_**Body Image.**_

_**I looked at the brownie that was standing in front of me. Should I? I took the brownie and shoved it in my throat. I was crying and ran over to the sink and threw up again. Why am I not good enough?**_

_**Cliques.**_

'_**She can't sit with us! She looks horrible!' Victoria said loudly.**_

_**Bottled up emotions.**_

_**I stood up and let my tears roll over my red face. 'I'm sick of you doing this to me! You did this to mom, and she's gone because of you and now you're doing the exact same thing to me, your only daughter! I'm fucking sick of this! I hate you!' I screamed as loud as I could.**_

_**Abuse.**_

'_**They…' **__**I looked in the mirror looking at my face while I was trying explain. My face was pale but my eyes were bloodshot and strained from crying. I turned and faced him. 'They raped me…' **_

_**And of course real love…**_

_**Troy sat next to me, wrapped his warm arms around me tightly and gently rocked me back and forth trying to calm me down. He whipped my tears with his thumbs, tilts my chin up and whispers in my ear. 'I'm here for you and I promise I won't let anything else happen to you.' I looked in his eyes and he kissed my lips softly.**_

_**BROKEN**_

_**Will their peers accept it?**_

_**Will he get over himself and help her with her problems?**_

_**Will she let herself fall for him?**_

_**Will he protect her from the constant abuse?**_

_**Will she open up to him?**_

_**Will he look away from the mirror for once to look at her?**_

_**So many questions…**_

_**There's only one way to find things out…**_

_**Watch Broken.**_

_**WRITTEN BY MY DEAR FRIEND: KELRAM101 ON YOUTUBE!**_

**.com/user/kelram101**

**

* * *

  
**


	2. Mom, I need you

_Hi, my name is Gabriella. Not Gabi, not Ella, not Brie… Just plain Gabriella. I don't really have friends to give me nicknames. I live with my … Father. I guess you could call him that. I don't really think of him as my dad but more like a living hell. After my mom died, he did it to me. You don't know what I'm talking about? You'll see when he gets home. Just wait… _

Gabriella looked in the mirror but immediately turned away. She couldn't look at her bruised face, arms, body any longer. She hated them. She took a hoodie from her closet and tried to get it on without painlessly. She slowly slid the sleeves over her arms over her bruises and winced in pain.

A slam of a door filled the house. Gabriella cringed. Quick footsteps, plates fell to the floor.

'GABRIELLA! GET YOUR FAT ASS DOWN HERE! NOW!' She heard her father yell.

Gabriella quickly ran down the stairs making as little noise that she could and slowly walked in the kitchen.

'Yes, Dad?' Gabriella softly asked, kind of hoping he didn't hear it.

'Don't start like that! You know what you did! You stupid bitch!' He yelled getting closer to Gabriella.

'I- I'm sorry dad. I didn't do anything on purpose. Please, can you first calm down a …' She said but her voice slowly faded looking at her dad's face getting more red then before. Now he was so close she could smell the alcohol in his breath. She had to turn her face away trying not to retch.

'I'M NOT CALMING DOWN!!! You spend all my money, you slut! Now, you'll be punished like you deserve!'

_This happens everyday after school. My dad gambles everyday with his paycheck, loses and blames me after a few drinks. Always the same and then he…_

Gabriella's thoughts were interrupted when she saw her dad picking up a plate and throwing it at her. Gabriella tried to duck but the plate hit her arm. He threw it so hard it broke and a few splinters got stuck in her arm. Before Gabriella got a chance to look down on her arm, she felt blood dropping out of the deep cuts. She quickly pulled out the splinters and winced in pain.

'YOU'RE JUST THE SAME AS YOUR FUCKING, STUPID MOTHER! Always taking my money and spend it!' He yelled at her.

Gabriella clenched her fists when he talked about her mom about that. Tears formed in her eyes when she thought about her, she remembered the pain, suffering, the death… and the one night she discovered what her poor mother had to go through every night.

**14 YEARS AGO**

Gabriella was sitting on her bed listening to the screaming,

fighting, crying and shouting. Gabriella climbed off her bed and

silently walks over to her parents bedroom. She was rubbing her eyes

trying to make them get used to the dark hallway.

She reached the bedroom door, opened it a bit and looked in.

'You stupid, lazy bitch! I work ALL DAY to get some money and you only think of yourself!' Her dad yelled, drunk, again.

'John, John, please, I'm sorry you lost the gamble but I can't…' Her mom begged.

'DON'T YOU DARE PUT THE BLAME ON ME! You did this! YOU!'

'Please, stop yelling, think about Gabriella… She's asleep. Don't wake her up. Please, John. Our baby doesn't deserve this…'

'OUR BABY?! She's screwed because YOU spend all our money on YOU en now we have nothing left for HER, MARIA! She's gonna be a fucking bitch when she grows up!' He yelled and then looked at Maria's growing belly. 'And I told you, I didn't want another stupid child to look after! Always trouble!'

Maria had a few tears rolling over her cheeks when she heard her husband's hurting words.  
'Please, Don't say that, John. You don't mean that.' She put her arms around her belly.

In less then a second John was holding Maria's throat with one hand and pulled her up against the wall. 'What did you say? Did you speak back to me?' He asked threatening.

Maria was now choking and gasping for air.  
'Don't kill me. I'm not worth going to jail for. Don't go to jail for just killing me… Please?' Maria whispered.

'You're right, you're worthless!' He threw her to the ground and start pacing in the room.

Maria sits up and relaxes a little more. She takes away her hands of her belly to whipe her forehead.

John turns around and kicks her in the stomach, pushing her in a mirror. The mirror falls so pieces and get stuck in het back.

Maria grabbed her stomach and started rocking back and forth, weeping, knowing her baby boy would be born dead…

'I TOLD YOU I DIDN'T WANT YOUR FILTHY CHILD, BITCH!' John yelled.

Gabriella quickly ran back to her room and heard her dad storming down the stairs. Her head kept repeating what just happened. The yelling, punching, kicking and crying…

** End of flashback.**

Gabriella just closed her eyes, took a deep breath, turned around and looked in her dad's furious eyes. Maybe saying the exact same thing as her mother would be her saving for tonight.

'I- I—I'm just not worth it dad…' She closed her eyes, not wanting to see his face. The whole house was quiet. Gabriella slowly opened her eyes, thinking her dad has left the room. But there he was his face bright red, nostrils spread and his fists clenched.

'You're worthless… You should know that. But I'm not done with you!' He said and slapped her across the face. 'And I will find a way for you to pay me back the money you spend!' He threw her to the ground and left her.

Gabriella lay on the floor with her bleeding arms wrapped around her legs, pressing her burning cheek to the cold floor.

_Yes, this is it. Everyday over and over again. Dad was actually very nice today. Uggh, Come on Gabriella! You can't lay here all day…_

Gabriella got up slowly wincing in pain and walked over to the sink cleaning the wound and took a bandage and put it around her painful arm.

'When on earth will this all end?' She whispered whipping her tears with her sleeves. She slowly walked up the stairs and saw her dad sleeping on the cough. She gets in her room, takes off her clothes, goes in the bathroom to brush her teeth and face and got in bed. After a few hours, she finally got some sleep.

Gabriella's eyes fluttered open and immediately remembered what happened yesterday. She slid out of bed carefully and looked at her bed and sighed. Her bed was red of the blood.

'I'll get that later…' She murmured to herself.

She walked to her closet and put on a baggy sweater and pants and walked down the stairs to take something to drink and eat and run back unnoticed.

_There he is, eating his breakfast like nothing happened. Doesn't he love me at all? Doesn't he feels sorry? Of course he doesn't. Not in 14 years… Maybe if I slowly walk past him he won't get mad._

She slowly walks past him, still hoping he wouldn't notice and wouldn't look up from his paper.

''Morning!' He said.

'Goodmorning dad.' She whispered and was about to walk out of the kitchen when..

'Wait!!! I got a call from your 'friend' Mona's mom… She said she was worried about you.' He said glaring at her.

_If looks could kill…_

'I-I- I had no id—.' Gabriella was interrupted by her dad pushing her up against the wall by her throat.

'YOU TOLD HER, DIDN'T YOU?!!' He yelled.

'NO! NO! I didn't! I swear, dad… Please.' Gabriella begged crying.

'Really!'

'She just got suspicious. She doesn't believe me anymore when I tell her I slipped and fell down. She always asks me if have new bruises EVERYDAY. I just laugh it away but it won't keep working.' Gabriella said.

'Find another excuse!' He said, letting her fall to the ground.

Gabriella put her hands on her throat and taking deep breaths.

'I've tried anything I could. I'm out of excuses. I 'm sorry.' She whispered.

'THEN WE'LL MOVE! Get out of my way!' He said as he kicked her aside and left the house.

Gabriella put her hands on her side, pressing it so the pain would fade.

_Mom, I need you…_

Everything went black.

**Please, leave comments! Let me know what you think.**

**Written by Youtube-user Kelram101**


	3. Are you Okay?

Gabriella tried to watch through the carwindow that was covered by dirt. After a few minutes she gave up. She and her dad were driving through her hometown for already 14 years, since her mom was gone. She sighed, thinking at all her memories. Not a single one was a good memory, except Mona, her one and only friend. Mona didn't even know Gabriella was moving.

_Goodbye preschool, middle school, local shops, Goodbye life… Pffff… Like I ever had one…_

'Hey kido, you ready?' Dad asked.

'I guess.' Gabriella said softly, not wanting to look at her dad.

'Good. And you still shut your mouth about what happens under my roof okay? Our secret, remember?' he said looking sternly in her direction.

'Yes, dad. I won't.' She said.

_G: Like I would tell anyone. I'm so ashamed of all this, I'm ashamed of him…_

'Good.' Her dad said and he focused on the road as he drove.

_G: I don't know where were going…  
I don't want to know…  
It doesn't make any difference if we move or not…  
My life's screwed up for ever._

Gabriella didn't say anything for the drive. Actually, she fell asleep. She was never so scared of what might come as now, but she was prepared for the worst.

Gabriella got a tap on her head and her eyes flew open, screaming in protest against daylight.

'We're here kido…' Her dad said.

_G: Don't touch me…_

Gabriella sat up straight and took a look outside. The houses they saw were beautiful and almost four times as big as their old house was.

'Uhhm… Are you sure you didn't take a wrong turn? We can't afford this…' Gabriella said quietly.

'Well, we're not there yet but were close.' Her dad said.

After a few minutes of driving they stopped at a normal house. It had normal size, a back and front yard.

'Not too bad huh? I've found a new job at the shipping yard. Not too bad a wage IF no one's spending all my money! Now, go and unpack our stuff!' He demanded and started walking down the street.

'Where are you going?' Gabriella asked.

'None of your business.'

Gabriella just sighed and start putting the suitcases inside.

The next morning

Gabriella's clock buzzed silently so her dad wouldn't wake up and get mad. She got out of bed silently and walked in the bathroom. She washed her face and brushed her hair. She then walked back to her bedroom. She got dressed in an old jeans and lose T-shirt. She brushed her teeth and grabbed her backpack. She was on her way out when her dad called her from the kitchen.

'Hey kido. Want some food?' He asked.

'No thank you.' She said quietly.

She got out the house and started walking towards East-High.

**Meanwhile**

Troy hit the snooze button on his alarm, murmured something and rolled over.  
Why did he had to go to school? He was gonna get a scholarship anyway.

Lucille saw her son still in his bed and sighed. She walked up to him and started shaking him.

'Troy… It's time to wake up..'

*no response*

'Come on Troy…' She said pulling the sheets off of him.

*no response*

'Get up.'

*no response*

'GET UP NOW TROY!' she said shaking him harder.

*no response*

'GET UPPPP!' She yelled pulling him out of bed.

'Ughh! I'm up, I'm up. Geezz, woman.' Troy said walking past his mother without looking at her.

Lucille just sighed.  
'Goodmorning to you too.'

'HmmmmHmmmm.' He said from the bathroom.

He grabbed some breakfast, put his jacket on, took his keys to his Audi and runs out the door.

**With Gabriella**

Gabriella got out of the bus and looked around nervously. All the students were dressed with all expensive clothes. Chanel, Louis Vuitton, Gucci , Dior… Whatever you could think of! A few students stared at Gabriella but most of them just ignored her.

'What is she wearing?'  
'I'm serious, Lana, when you come to school dressed like that, I'm gonna kill you!'

_G: Great… Happy there are 'nice' people…_

She starts to make her way towards the huge building, her new school.

_G: Just breath, Gabriella, deep breaths…._

**With Troy.**

He pulled up at the carpark near the school. Even before he gets a chance to get out of his car, a whole crowd gathers around him and start cheering.

'Here he is! THE Troy Bolton's BACK!!!' A guy yelled to the crowd.

Troy slowly got out of his car and did a man hug with Harry.

'Hey Troy! What's up man?' he asked.

'Nothing much actually!' He answered.

'That'll change soon enough! Wait 'till Troyboy goes partying! Ready to break some houses down, dude?' Tyson asked grinning.

'You bet!' Troy grinned back.

'Look who we've got here! Mr. Troy Bolton's back! I've missed you, baby!' Victoria said and hugged Troy.

'Here I am… And doesn't she look pretty… Too bad you're a schoolbitch, right?' He said.

'Really funny, Bolton' She said smiling.

'You know I love you…' He said kissing her cheek.

'GET OFF MY GUY VICTORIA! AND MAKE SOME ROOM FOR TROY BOLTON'S FAVORITE GIRL ON SCHOOL!' Tia yelled making her way over to Troy.

'Not her…' Troy murmured but flashed a smile across his face. 'Hey, Baby!!! You looking even better then before. Look, I don't know how you do that.' He said.

'Thank you, sweety.' She kissed his cheek and whispered. 'When will we talk about us?'

'There is no 'us' Tia, I told you before. It was just one night.' He whispered back and walked away.

Of course, everybody followed him through the hallways, hoping for a wave or a even a glance of Troy Bolton, The basketball star.

**With Gabriella.**

_G: No one's watching me anymore. Thank god…_

'Who the hell is that? What the fuck is she wearing.. OMG…' Tia whispered to Sienna.

_G: Or not… Already being laughed at… Great… Couldn't be better!_

Gabriella just bended her head down and walked past the gossiping girls…

Gabriella stopped walking in the middle of the hallway and gasped at the sight of HIM.. The whole school was obsessed with Troy but when Gabriella walked in all the eyes locked on her. You could hear everyone whispering, asking who she was , making fun of her clothes, why is she staring? Where did she come from? Was she crying?

Troy noticed the silence. He looked around and followed their gaze, pointing to the little Latina girl. It looked like she was crying… She didn't move an inch. What's wrong? What's going on?

_T: Why is she hiding her face under all that hair? Why do I feel like I want to comfort her? She's just a girl and not even hot not that I could tell under all the loose clothes. Is she really crying? TROY, STOP IT. Ugghhh… Whatever._

Troy walks over to her and puts her arm around her.

'Are you okay?' He asked looking down in her eyes, but she just looked to the ground.

'Troy!!' Tia said, Soo jealous.

**Please, Comment. I hope you liked it.**

**WRITTEN BY YOUTUBER KELRAM101**


	4. Leave Me Alone

Previous:

_Troy walks over to Gabriella and puts his arm around her._

'_Are you okay?' He asked looking down in her eyes, but she just looked to the ground._

'_Troy!!' Tia said, so jealous._

'Come on, let's get out of this place.' Troy said, ignoring Tia.

Troy leads Gabriella away from the staring, evil eyes into the schoolgarden. He takes her to a bench and puts her down. His hand stroked her hair out of her face, trying to see if she was crying. She just looked down, trying to avoid eyecontact to hide the fact that she's crying.

He puts two fingers under her chin and lifts it up slowly. She closed her eyes, giving in. Troy saw her tears stained cheeks.

'Hey, hey, don't listen to Tia! She's just jealous… Don't listen to her, like me. I never do…' He said comforting.

Gabriella giggled so quiet that you could barely hear it.

'That's it… That's better…' Troy smiled hearing her little giggle. He bend down to catch her eyes. She looks up to him and is shocked about their beautiful, light color. He looks in her deep, warm, chocolate eyes.

_T: Well, I was wrong…. She does have eyes… And such beautiful ones…_

'Promise me that you will not listen to Tia ever again….' He said.

Gabriella was so lost in his eyes, she couldn't really understand what he just said to her.

'You promise?' He just asked again when he didn't get any answer.

'Promise…' she quietly said when she snapped out of her little trance.

'Good. How come I never saw you before? Are you new here?' Troy asked.

Gabriella just nodded not daring to look in his eyes again.

'Okay, well, I can show you to the office to sign in, then I'll head off to class, ok?' Troy offered.

'Thank you.' Gabriella said nodding her head.

They stood up and made their way to the office. Troy still had his arms wrapped around her to keep the eyes of all the students away from her, but he couldn't stop the voices.

'OMG, is that Troy Bolton?'

'No way, He would never hold a girl like that.'

'Come on guys! Like you don't know that he's just using her for a good fuck. Not any feelings go with that.'

'Yeah, maybe. But why her? He could have any girl he wants.'

They got at the office soon enough and Troy let go of her.

'Okay, I'm off to class, don't forget the promise you made me…' He said rubbing her shoulder.

'I won't.' Gabriella said softly.

'See you later, okay?' Troy said, giving her a wink and walked away.

_T: What the hell was that, Troy?!_

Gabriella turned around and watched how Troy walked away.

_G: Did that just happen? Maybe… Things will be different here._

Gabriella just smiled at the thought and walked up to the secretary and introduced herself.

'Hi, I'm Gabriella Montez and I'm new here.' Gabriella said still smiling but her smile faded.

_G: Wait… He didn't even ask my name…_

At lunch.

Gabriella wandered around, looking for the boy who helped her that morning. She finally found him at the fontains with a few guys and girls… and Tia…

_G: Should I?_

Gabriella slowly walks up to them and takes a deep breath.

'Uhmm… Hi.' She said softly and shy.

No one took the effort to look up at her… They all ignored her.

'Hello?' Gabriella asked after clearing her throat.

Finally, Troy looks up but so does Tia. From the moment Tia sees Gabriella, she goes and sits on Troy's lap, leaning into his chest and looks up and down to Gabriella.

'And, who were you again?' She asked meanly.

'Mary… The saint!!!' A guy yelled and everybody laughed.

Gabriella took a deep breath and turned around, ready to step away but changed her mind. She turned back and glared at Tia…

'Actually… My name's Gabriella Montez…' Gabriella looked at Troy. 'Do you remember?' she asked when he didn't react. 'The promise?' A little smile came across her face.

Troy just looks around to his friends who were waiting for him to make fun of this little, helpless girl.

_T: I can't stand up for her when my friend are all here… Not again. _

Troy looked back at her. She was looking so lost, still waiting for him to recognize her.

'What promise?' He said shrugging.

_G: Why doesn't he recognize me?_

'Don't you remember? This morning? You helped me?' She tried again.

'I helped something like you?' He looked up and down her body. 'I don't think so.'

_G: Oh… okay, I see. He's not what I thought he was. I was sooo wrong. Nothing will be different._

'Okay, thanks I guess.' She said softly and ran away.

The girls all start laughing and giggling. Troy just watched how Gabriella ran away and feels his heart tears in two because what he did to her. He looked at Sienna, Tia and the rest of the girls and think they're digusting.

'Just shut up will you?' He murmured.

Tia just smiled and hugged Troy.  
'Good job, babe.' She kissed his cheek.

'Just fuck off Tia! You're horrible!' He said pushing her away and walks away.

'She already changed him… And the worst is, he doesn't even know it.' Tyson said looking at Tia.

'Who the hell is she?! She's here for just one day and she's already ruining our group!' Victoria said upset.

Meanwhile with Gabriella.

Gabriella sat under the tree, fiddling with her sandwich.

_G: I'm not good enough…. I'm never good enough… What the fuck is wrong with me? I'm here for just one day and already everybody hates me. I just made a fool out of myself, AGAIN. Maybe my dad's right… Yeah, I'm worthless._

Gabriella shoved the sandwich in her mouth and swallowed it without chewing and runs to the bathroom about to throw up.

Troy walks from the other side of the tree and sighed, shocked.

_T: That the fuck did I do to her?! Troy, you stupid, stupid, stupiddd fool!_

During Math, after lunch.

Gabriella sits at the other side of the classroom, as far of Troy as she could. The whole hour she didn't lift her head, avoiding Troy's staring eyes.

_T: Gabriella…Why won't she look at me… Damn… What should I say when I see her after class? Hi, How are you? Nonono… Uhm… Ughh, I blew it. I blew it! I just want to be there. Next to her. Comforting her. Near her. Just make sure she's-- Dude, What happened to me?! _

'Who's completed their work? No one of course.' The teacher asked.

Gabriella slowly lifted her hand and walks up to the teacher to show her work.

After the teacher checked her work, she just shook her head in disbelieve.

_G: Ohno… What did I do wrong? Maybe the second exercise… I knew it wasn't like that! Damn…_

'Well, well, well… We have a new genius on campus! This is the first time that a student finished her work in just one hour, but with all correct anwsers? I've never seen something like this before! Good job, Miss. Montez!' The teacher said proudly.

Gabriella walks up to the teacher to get her work and walks back to her seat. She saw Troy's eyes following every move she made. She just turned away her head, ashamed.

After class, Gabriella quickly ran out of the room, hoping nobody would see her.

Troy's eyes looked around after he picked up his backpack, searching. Looking for HER.

_T: She must've left. Where did she go?_

Troy started running through the hallways, making his way through the crowds.

_T: I'm never going to find her… She's long gone. I'm a loser… God, I'm more then a loser, I'm a jerk! I'm an_ idiot!_ I can't believe what I saw during lunch… I've got to stop her before it gets worse. But, when she gets home, what do you think she'll do? Damnit. _

Troy gave up and started walking towards the parckinglot when he saw someone of the corner of his eyes. He smiled and walked up to—Yes, Gabriella.

She was waiting for her bus, shuffling her feet. He stood next to where she sat.

She looked up and didn't say a thing.

'Gabriella…' Troy said with his eyes full with sorrow.

'Don't worry about it, Troy.' She said and got up because her bus arrived.

'Wait… I'll take you home, I just want to talk.' Troy said, gently grabbing her arm.

'My parents always said that I couldn't take rides from strangers.' Gabriella said.

'Stranger? Come on… I'm not a stranger. I'm Troy Bolton and a real idiot.' Troy said.

Gabriella looked at him with confused eyes.

'I know I never should've done that to you…' Troy said.

She just looked away.

_G: Don't do this. Shut up. Leave me alone. _

The bus leaves and Gabriella sighed.

'Great…' Gabriella mumbled.

'Don't worry about it, I'm taking you home. Okay?' Troy suggested.

_G: Shit, what if he can hear my heart pumping harder? Okay, calm down… Breath in aaand out… In aaaand--- crap crap crap. I should get rid of him._

'I'm so sorry, Gabriella. I didn't know what I was doing.' Troy said again.

'Don't apologize. I forgive you.' Gabriella said stepping away but was stopped by Troy who grabbed her arm again.

'Will you just stop running away from me for just one second?' He asked.

Gabriella just looked away, blushing.

'I'm stupid. I never should've treated you like that, it's just my friends—.'

'I get it. You did this for your friends.' Gabriella answered.

'Exactly!' Troy said smiling, glad she understood.

'Well, I'm not int—.' Her voice faded.

_G: Gabriella, leave it. Just let him apologize and leave. _

'What? What were you going to say?' Troy asked.

'Never mind.' Gabriella said softly.

'No,' He said, lifting up her chin so she was looking in his eyes. ' Gabriella, Tell me what you were going to say' He demanded gently.

'Don't worry about it, okay?' She said and was about to walk away.

'Would you stop doing that?' He asked grabbing her wrist gently.

'I—I just can't remember.' She lied.

'Yes, you can.' He said immediately.

'Okay, I'm not interested in someone who acts different around their friends just to be cool. It's not what I'm about.' She said knowing he wouldn't give up.

'Really?' Troy asked.

Gabriella just nodded confused.

'Then why did I see you running to the toilets durin—.' Troy was interrupted by Gabriella.

'You were spying on me?!' Gabriella said shocked.

'No.. Not spying, admiring.' Troy said grinning.

Gabriella's eyes were wet from tears who were almost falling.

Troy immediately reached out to wipe her tears but Gabriella hits his hand away, picks up her backpack and starts running.

_T: Shit… Blew it again._

Troy just let her run, he knew he stepped over the line. He knew he deserved this. He went home thinking about what he's done.

Next day during math.

'PSST!! Gabriella!!!' Troy whispered yelling across the classroom.

Gabriella heard him, sighed and ignored him.

'Gabriella!' He whispered again.

Gabriella looked to the blackboard.

'Gabriella Montez! Turn around! Now!' He whispered.

Gabriella is sick of him and turned around looking annoyed.

'Yes?' She asked.

'I need to talk to you!' He said.

The teacher turned around and saw Troy and Gabriella.

'Troy! And Gabriella? I'm disappointed in you, Gabriella! I would think Troy would do this but you? You're disturbing my other students learning, so that's a detention! For both of you!' She said.

_T: Can't I do anything right?_

Gabriella turned around and get back to work.

Detention.

'Okay, sit down and think about the student who are behind in my class and you disturbed them even more! Think about how disrespectful it was of you!' The teacher said.

A student ran in.

'Ms. Lutin! Ms. Lutin! There's a fight in the cafeteria!' He said out of breath.

'You stay here!' The teacher said and ran off with the student.

Troy immediately sat on the desk next to Gabriella's.

'Gabriella…' He said.

'I don't want to hear it.' She said.

'But I—.' He tried again.

'I don't want to hear what you think of me! You think I'm bulimic? Think I'm strange? Think I'm ugly? Think I have Issues? Think I have problems? Well, I don't care!' She said trembling all over her body.

_G: Did that just came out of MY mouth?!_

'Gabriella, I won't judge you if you're bulimic. I don't think you need to lose weight at all. I can't see under those baggy clothes but you seem slim to me. And I'm sorry about what I said to you yesterday. That was totally out of line. And no, I don't think you're strange, just a little lost and misunderstood.' He said. 'And ugly? Are you kidding?' He said putting her hair behind her ear and brushed his hand against her cheek softly. 'You are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, because you're naturally pretty, Gabriella. Not like Victoria, Sienna and defiantly not like Tia who put tons make up on. Don't compare yourself with them. You're different to other girls and I like that. And who cares if you have some issues. Who doesn't have issues?' He said smiling slightly.

Gabriella's eyes were wide open and her mouth was hanging open. She never though Troy could be like this.

Troy smiled at her expression and turned serious again.

'Before you came, I always looked at the girl ass and chest. But now, I realize the most important thing is in here.' He said putting his hand on her heart.

From the second Gabriella felt Troy's hand she jerked away. It was a reflex.

Troy looked shocked and cupped her face in his warm hands.

'Don't be scared Gabriella, I like you and I want to spend time with you to get to know you.' He said.

'You don't want to get to know someone like me.' She murmured.

'Of course I want to! You learned me more in just a few days then anyone else in my whole life…' He said confused.

'That's not a reason to like me, you know?' She said.

'I know, but I like just… Like… Everything about you. You're just soo… Perfect.' He said.

'You're so blind.' She said snorting.

' Why are you rejecting me like this?' He asked hurt.

'You don't want to do anything with me okay? I'm the most screwed up person you'll ever meet!' She said.

'I don't believe you.' He simply said.

'It's the truth.' She said.

'Let me decide this for myself. Let me get to know you and we'll see from there?' He said.

'No.' She answered.

'Yes.' He said taking her hand.

Gabriella just pulled her hand away and turned her back to him.

'What's wrong Gabby?' He asked.

Gabriella turned around with a shocked look on her face.

'What did you just call me?!' She asked.

'Ella.' He smiled.

'Don't call me that! And don't come near me! I'm no good for you or anybody else.' Gabriella stood up and walked out off the classroom.

The next day Troy walks up to the tree where Gabriella sits.

'Hey Ella.' He said jokingly.

'Didn't you hear me yesterday?' Gabriella asked getting annoyed.

'Sorry… Hey Gabriella…' He said and sat next to her.

'I told you to stay away from me!' She said.

'I'm blind… And deaf.' Troy said smiling.

'Whatever. I'm not interested. Will you just leave me alone?' She asked looking away.

'Not a chance.' He said moving closer. 'So-.'

'Are you always this annoying?' She asked looking at him with her head leaning to the side a little.

'Are you always this rude?' He asked back.

'Is it so much to ask to be left alone?' She asked.

'I can't leave you alone… That's the problem.' He said leaning over getting so close that she could feel his breath on her bare skin.

**This is it, I guess. Hope you liked it. Please leave comments.**

**Written by ****KELRAM101 ****On youtube! Visit the link!!**

**.com/user/kelram101**


	5. Last Warning

Previous:

'I'm not interested, will you just leave me alone?' Gabriella asked.

'Not a chance.' Troy said moving closer.

'Are you always so annoying?' she asked with her head leaning over to the side a little.

'Are you always this rude?' He asked back.

'Is it so much to ask to be left alone?' She asked.

'I can't leave you alone… That's the problem.' Troy said leaning over so close that she could feel his breath on her bare skin.

_G: This can't be happening… Not to me anyways… Am I dreaming?_

'That's not true. You know, there are a lot other girls to—.'

'Not in my eyes, Gabriella… Can't you see? You're all I see.' Troy interrupted hoping she would understand.

'Please, stop…' Gabriella was trying to get her pulse down and to get her breathing even.

'Why don't you just accept that you like me. Because I know you do.' He said giving her a wink.

'Well, you're wrong.' Gabriella whispered.

'Then why does your breath heavily when I'm around? And I can hear your heart beating out of your chest? Or is that normal?' He asked raising an eyebrow.

_G: Crap crap crap…_

Gabriella was uncomfortable because she knew she would have to lie to him and tell him she didn't like him at all.

'You're so full of yourself.' She said.

'You like it.' He said grinning.

Gabriella looked away, speechless.

_G: That's true._

'Okay, Last warning. Leave me alone.' She tried again.

'Now, why is it that every other girl on campus would jump at the chance to let me talk to them like this and you just want me to leave?' He asked.

'You said it yourself, I'm different.' She murmured.

Troy sighed.

'Just… Give me a chance, Gabriella.' He said trying to look in her eyes.

_G: IS HE ASKING ME OUT?! WHY NOW? WHY DOES THIS HAPPEN TO ME WHEN I CAN'T SAY YES?!_

'I'm…' Gabriella said thinking of an excuse. 'I'm not allowed to date.' She said quickly.

'Then I'll ask you father personally. No father can say no to Troy Bolton, the charmer… I'll come by this afterno--.' Troy said.

'NO! No, Don't come near him!!' She said with her eyes wide open.

'I really don't get you sometimes.' Troy's eyes were confused.

'Let's just leave it like this.' She said, stood up and left.

Troy just sighed, got up and wandered around, not wanting to go to his friends. He wasn't even able to get Gabriella off his mind.

'Hey babe!' Tia ran up to him and linked her arm in his.

Troy just shook his head and shrugged off her arm.

'Baby, can we finally talk about us, pleeeeeease?' Tia asked whining.

'Just give it a rest Tia, I don't want to hear about it!' He said.

_T: Man, I'm so sick of her._

'I don't get you. Before the summer, you were all over me and now you are so different!' Tia said.

'Different isn't always the worst thing.' Troy said smiling, thinking of Gabriella.

'It's her, isn't it? That girl totally changed you!' Tia yelled.

'That girl has a name Tia! Gabriella! And she changed me for the better! I'm happy she did!' He said.

'Better? Are you crazy? You're not better… Just obsessed with her! And I don't even get why! She's dressed like a nun and… Troy, She's not even that pretty!' She said.

'SHUT UP TIA! You're just fucking jealous! Gabriella wears what she's comfortable in and what she wants to wear so just leave it! Just because she'd rather dress like a nun than a slut!' He said the last word very loud and looked at Tia when he said it. 'And for your information, she's the most beautiful girl I've ever met! So back off!' He said.

Tia just looked at him trying to find something to say.

'So here you go. You got your answer. You wanted to know about us? Well, 'us' never existed and never will! Because… I'm in love.' He said smiling.

'LOVE?! You've only known that bitch for a week!' Tia yelled.

'And that's all I need.' He said.

Troy had enough and runs off, smiling to himself and of course thinking of Gabriella.

_T: That's why I can't stop thinking about her… I'm in love!!_

Troy runs through the hallways looking for his girl. When he came in the library he stopped his track when he saw this poster.

"FOR STUDENTS BEHIND ON THEIR WORK. GABRIELLA MONTEZ, AVAILABABLE FOR STUDENTS WHO NEED TUTORING. FRIDAY AFTERNOON'S 4:00-7:00."

_T: That's it! Thank you God!!_

With Gabriella and Ms Lutin.

'I'm so glad you decided to tutor my students, Gabriella. They could use some help.' Ms. Lutin said smiling.

_G: everything's better than going home._

'Yeah, I figured that I should help other people now that I have so much free time on my hands.' Gabriella said forcing a smile.

'That's so mature, Gabriella. Thank you for doing this.' Mr. Lutin said.

Gabriella just smiled. There was a knock on the door that made Gabriella jump.

'One second, Miss Montez.' Ms. Lutin said and opened the door.

Troy came in out of breath, obviously he's been running. Gabriella's heart starts racing by the sight of his beautiful face. Troy immediately turned his back at Gabriella because he didn't see her yet.

'Ms. Lutin, I'd like to sign up for tutoring.' He said grinning at himself for his brilliant plan.

_G: What?! NO! Not him, not him. Please, say no… Say no, Ms. Lutin…_

'Of course, Mr. Bolton. I'm happy to see you taking initiative of your learning.' Ms. Lutin said smiling.

_G: Dammit. Thanks a lot…_

Troy smiled and finally noticed Gabriella behind his back because he heard her sigh.

'Hey tutor!' He said grinning.

Gabriella just looked back at him.

_T: If looks could kill…_

'Well, I've got some more work to do so if you two could go and sort thing out somewhere else?' Ms. Lutin said.

'Well, of course. Thank you, Ms. Lutin.' Troy said smiling. He took Gabriella's hand and walked out with her, spinned her around and put his hand on the small of her back.

'Don't touch me…' She said flinching.

'Whoaa… I'm sorry.' He said holding his hands up.

Gabriella looked away, uncomfortable and embarrassed.

'Sooo… Who's house?' Tor asked giving her a wink.

'The library.' Gabriella said shortly and started walking.

Troy shook his head and catched up with her.

'I'm sorry but I can't go into the library… I'm… Allergic!' He said.

Gabriella stopped and turned to him and giggled.

'To labraries?' She asked.

'Yep, and I'll pay you big money…' He said pleased he made her giggle.

'Ohh, So you're going to pay me to hang out with you?' She asked raising an eyebrow.

'Tutoring, Gabriella… I'm really focused on bringing up my grades.' Troy lied.

'Yeah, right.' Gabriella rolled her eyes and stated walking again and Troy followed.

'No! I'm serious! I'm not only blind and deaf, but also quite stupid.' He said.

She giggled again and turned serious.

'I don't want your money, Troy. I'll be at your house tomorrow at 4:00.' She said.

'My parents don't get home until 6:30.' Troy winked.

'For tutoring, remember?' Gabriella said.

'Right, tutoring…' Troy said after clearing his throat.

**Quite short but I finished this and was like… Let's upload it so here it is! Leave comments please.**

**Written by Kelram101 on Youtube!**


	6. I'm going to kiss you now

Gabriella was sitting on the edge of her busseat. She's never been this nervous. On the one side she wanted to run up to him, jump in his arms and tell him she wanted him as much as he wanted her, but that side of Gabriella never won. The bus stopped in the street where Troy lived. Gabriella grabbed her books and got out.

'Thank you.' Gabriella said to the driver.

With Troy.

Troy is lying on his bed with his arms behind his head, staring at the ceiling and thinking of Gabriella. She was almost here and he didn't want to study all the time. The knock at the door made Troy jump off the bed.

Gabriella.

She was waiting for someone to open the door.

_G: man… Is this a house? Looks like a castle…_

Gabriella jumped a little when the door flew open and Troy leaned against the doorframe, smiling.

'Hey.' He said.

'Hi.' She answered blushing.

Troy slowly puts his hand towards hers to make sure she won't flinch at his touch and takes her hand gently.

'Come in.' He said.

Gabriella accepted his hand and walked in squeezing his hand a little. She looked around and was stunned by the beautiful home.

'Woww…' She said.

'It's not much, you know… The usual…' Troy shrugged.

_G: No it isn't…_

'Yeah…' Gabriella said.

'You want a drink?' He asked looking down to her.

'Yeah, thank you.' She said and Troy leaded her to the kitchen.

He filled a glass with water, handed it over to her and watched. She took it and guzzled it down and wiped her mouth afterwards.

'thirsty much?' He asked a little shocked.

'A little. So where are we going to study?' She asked.

'My room?' Troy asked looking innocent.

'Troy…' Gabriella said rolling her eyes.

'Livingroom?' He asked after a sigh.

'Okay.' She takes her books but before she had a good grip, Troy was carrying them for her and walked in the livingroom.

Troy puts the books down, sat in the cough and patted the place next to him. Gabriella shyly sat down making sure there was enough space between them.

'So, where do we start?' Troy asked.

'Math.' Gabriella said picking up her book and she opened it.

'Okay.' Troy said and got ready.

An hour later.

'Are we done yet?' Troy wined.

'Sure, if you want.' Gabriella said softly.

'Can I have a break?' Troy asked sighing.

'Sure, just make sure to be back in 20 minutes.' Gabriella said.

'That's not what I meant by a break.' Troy said.

'Then what do you mean?' Gabriella asked curious.

'I meant a break… with you…' He said

'Oh…' Gabriella just said uncomfortable.

'What do you want to do?' Troy asked.

'Watch TV?' She asked.

'Sure.' Troy said and put the TV on the news.

'Geez, Troy, I'm not that a geek. I don't watch the news all the time!' She said smiling.

'Oh… what do you want to watch then?'

'Whatever you want to.' She said.

Troy just nodded and flipped to a sportschannel. They watch for about 10 minutes in silence until…

'Are you ever going to tell me why you won't go out with me?' Troy asked suddenly.

'Probably not.' Gabriella said softly looking at the screen.

'Well, At least you're honest.' Troy said turning away and hurt.

'Troy… I'm sorry.' Gabriella said.

'For what?'

'For everything… For not wanting to spend time with you, for being so rude to you and rejecting you when you have been like the nicest person I've known here.' She said looking ashamed.

'That's not true. I'm sorry for rejecting you in front of my friends.' He said.

'I accept that. Don't worry about it.' Gabriella said.

'Okay, thank you.' He said looking down pressing his lips together.

_G: Come on… He deserves more then that Gabriella… You're hurting the guy._

'But—But I do like you, you know?' She said softly.

'You do?' He said immediately looking up.

'I do.' She said nodding, smiling slightly.

'But, then why--.' Troy was interrupted.

'It's complicated. Just leave it there.' She said.

'So there's really no chance--.'

'I wish I could.' Gabriella said looking back down.

'You can! I swear Gabriella, if it's about me hurting you, I swear to my life, I won't! I will treat you like you deserve to be treated! I want to make you happy, Gabriella.' Troy said trying to catch her eyes.

She looked up to him and placed her hands over his. Troy slowly got closer and looked in her eyes.

_G: Deep breaths, Gabriella. _

Troy slowly leaned in, testing her limits. He didn't want her to be scared of him, he wanted her to be happy. Gabriella didn't even move an inch. Troy leaned closer, tasting her sweet breath on his tongue. They were only inches apart, lost in each other's eyes.

'I'm going to kiss you now.' Troy said shooting a glance at her lips.

'Go—Go ahead.' She said nervous.

Troy leaned closer and gently placed his lips on hers. Gabriella's muscles are tensed and frozen but when Troy deepened the kiss slightly she relaxed and yearned closer to him. She put her hand on the back of his neck, pulling him even closer.

_G: God, this can't be happening. This feels so right._

Troy put his hand on the curve of her back and tilted her down to the cough and lay on top of her. He pulled back and brushed his lips against her cheeks, eyelids, her neck until…

'GET OFF OF ME!' Gabriella yelled and pushed him off.

Troy immediately jumped off, looking confused.

'DON'T TOUCH ME! DON'T TOUCH ME! DON'T COME NEAR ME! PLEASE, STOP! DON'T HURT ME!' She kept yelling although he's already off of her.

'Gabriella?' He said confused because she was screaming in the middle of the room with her eyes closed. He slightly touched her shoulder.

'GET OFF! DON'T TOUCH ME! PLEASE, DON'T HURT ME!' She yelled.

Gabriella ran out of the house crying and left Troy standing there, confused, hurt and alone.

**This is it. Please, leave comments.**

**Written by Kelram101 on YOUTUBE.**


	7. Forget

_G: How could he do this to me?!_

Gabriella ran through Troy's street, crying her eyes out. The memories kept playing over and over again.

_G: I thought it could work, but he took it too far. He's only interested in one thing… Like any other guy. They're all the same._

Gabriella kept running and jumped on a bus who just stopped. She wanted to get away from him… As far as she could.

_G: He just wants to hurt me… Like the others did…_

She jumped off the bus and ran home, not stopping running for fear that he was behind her. She fumbled around in her bag and pulled out the key, glancing around behind her in the dark night, and rushed in the house.

She came in and saw her dad stumbling over to her.

'D—Dad…' Gabriella said shocked, knowing what was going to happen. She saw he was holding a bottle of whisky.

'Where the fuckk have you been?!' He asked.

'I—I was just tutoring.' She said putting her bag down carefully.

'That's bullshit! Are you lying to me, you stupid bitch? You spend my money again!' He yelled threatening.

'No, dad, I swear… I was tutoring.' She said. She could feel how her hands started trembling.

'THEN WHERE DID MY MONEY GO?! DID IT JUST WALK AWAY?!' He yelled straight to her face.

_G: No, you gambled it…_

'I'm not sure where it went.' She whispered.

'Yes, you do! Because YOU spent it!' He yelled grabbing her throat.

'I don't know where it went but I'll give you my money. I'm sorry…' Gabriella said gasping for air.

'DO YOU DID DO IT! You even admit it, you slut!' He said getting closer.

'Dad, please…' Gabriella said closing her eyes and winced.

'Shut up Maria!' He yelled.

_G: Maria? Mom?_

'Dad, it's me… Gabriella.' She said softly.

'You're just a worthless piece of shit!' He said and hit her across the face.

Gabriella's first tear rolled down her cheek and clutched her burning, red cheek.

'You don't deserve anything! You stay away from my wallet! YOU HEAR ME?!' Her dad yelled and dropped her to the ground.

Gabriella looked up and nodded, scared.

'This was your last warning. Stay away from my money or you'll get it.' He said. He grabbed her arm, twisted it and threw her across the room. He ran a hand through his hair disoriented and stumbled up the stairs.

'Go to hell.' He murmured.

Gabriella wiped her lip and saw blood dropping of her fingers. Her eye was going to be black tomorrow. Gabriella sighed and went to bed.

The next morning.

Gabriella got out of her bed carefully. She wandered into the bathroom and stood, staring at her reflection in the mirror. Red cheek, bruised arms, legs, she just looked awful. She turned her head away, hating herself.

_G: This is all my fault. I never should have signed up to tutor Troy…_

She gently pulled off her pyjamas and carefully stepped in the shower, letting the icy water stream over her body, hoping it would soothe the burning wounds.

_G: I wish that the water could wash the pain away…_

At school.

Troy was sitting at the fountain with his friends, looking miserable.

'OI Bolton!' Tyson said.

Troy ignored him and kept looking into space.

'Bolton!!' He said again.

'What?' He asked turning his head Tyrons way.

'Party Friday night! You there?' He asked.

'You better be!' Victoria said.

'Yeah, babe! You haven't been out with us for ages!' Tia said sitting next to him.

_T: Is she really ignoring the thing I said to her the other day?!_

'I don't know.' Troy just answered.

'Come on! Like you have something better to do?!' Harry said raising an eyebrow.

'It's the party of the year… Everybody's counting on you being there!' Tyson said.

'Whatever!' Troy said looking back into space.

'Is that a yes?!' Sienna asked smiling.

'Yes SIENNA! I'm going! Are you all done fucking harassing me now?!' Troy asked.

Troy saw how Brandon eyed Tyson, giving him a 'what the fuck'- look.

'There'll be a lot of fresh meat at the party, Bolton…' Tyson said trying to get the 'old' Troy back.

'Don't talk about girls like that, Tyson.' He said.

_Tyson: Who the fuck is this guy?!_

'And sorry to burst your little bubble over there, but the virgin Mary isn't invited.' Harry said.

'That's not her name, fuckwit! Stop calling her that!' Troy said defensive.

'Some one's a bit touchy.' Victoria said rolling her eyes.

'Is Troy whipped?' Brandon asked teasing.

'It doesn't even matter. Nothing's going to happen.' Troy said looking down.

'You mean, she's out of the picture?' Sienna asked glancing at Tia who was smiling to herself.

'yeah…' Troy said thinking about what happened the day before.

A week went by. Troy was back to hanging with his group not bothering Gabriella. But he couldn't help to shoot a glance to the tree she sat by whenever he walked past. Gabriella slumped back into her usual routine, her routine before Troy appeared. She didn't sit by the tree anymore, for fear to see Troy. Her father was worse then ever and her bulimia was gradually getting worse. She skipped meals, and when she did eat, she threw it up.

Friday night at the party.

Tia was dancing with Troy but Troy didn't even look at her. He was thinking about Gabriella and wondering what she was doing right now. Tia slowly leaned over so her lips were next to his ear.

'I always knew she was just a phase… I'm always going to be your number one, right Troy?' She asked above the music. Troy pushed her away.

'No, Tia! We both know that's not true! YOU were a phase… No, not the phase… A mistake.' He said to her.

Troy walked over to the bar, getting a drink. Thinking about how much he wanted Gabriella to be his. He wanted to make her happy.

'Hey…' A girl said smiling.

'Hi.' He said not looking at her.

'My name's Nina. You want to dance?' She asked.

'Sure.' Troy said sighing.

Nina took his arms and had to pull him on the dancefloor.

**

'GET OFF! STAY AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE!' Gabriella screamed.

**

_T: She doesn't even want to be with me._

He looked down at the girl in front if him.

_T: You've got a hot girl right in front of you and all you're thinking about is some weird nerd… Whet the fuck is wrong with you?!_

Troy's hands touched Nina's belly and he started to feel her up. Soon, Nina took Troy's hand and leaded him upstairs. Troy found a room and kicked the door open. He pushed the girl up against the wall and kissed her roughly and hungrily.

**

All Gabriella's muscles relaxed and she put her hand on the back of Troy's neck,  
deepening the kiss hungrily.

**

Nina put her hands under Troy's shirt and ripped it off. Troy lifted Nina up and wrapped her legs around his torso. He carried her to the bed, threw her on it and jumped on top of her.

**

Put a hand on the curve of Gabriella's back and gently tilted her down  
on the cough and lay on top of her.

**

Troy ripped of Nina's dress.

With Gabriella.

Gabriella lay on her bed, putting a bandage on the cut where her father smashed his empty whiskybottle. She winced when the pain shot through her. Afterwards she cleaned everything up and made sure she didn't leave any blood.

_G: thank god, he passed out early tonight. I don't know what he would've done with me…_

She got up silently and walked into the kitchen making as little noise as possible. She saw a bag of fastfood on the counter. She picked it up, grabbed a bucket of chips, and shoved them into her mouth just swallowing them. When they are all down she suddenly ran to the sink and threw up for the third time that day. She slide down against the wall next to the sink and cried.

**

'I can't stop thinking about you… That's the problem.' Troy said getting closer.

**

_G: I'm just a piece of meat. I'm not good enough for anybody… I'm just not good enough…_

A few days later.

Troy looked over at the empty desk where Gabriella usually sat. Where was she? She hasn't been to school for over a week and Troy knew something was wrong. His mind was as usual, wandering to Gabriella and as hard as he tried it was impossible to think of something else. The tutoring session flashed across his mind but something else interrupted his thoughts.

'You up for a party tomorrow?' Tia asked sitting on Troy's desk.

'Whatever.' He said through his teeth.

'I'll pick something special to wear, just for you.' She smiled seductively.

'You know that what you wear won't change a thing Tia.' Troy said and turned away.

Tia sighed and walked to her seat.

'Dude! What was that all about?!' Tyson asked leaning over towards Troy.

'Nothing new. The chick just won't leave me alone.' Troy said.

'Fucking hell man! You've got one of the hottest girls in the school, right in front of you and yet, you reject her?!' Tyson said getting frustrated.

'She's just too clingy.' Troy said.

'SO?! You look good together! King and queen of the school!' Tyson said.

'And what if I don't want to be ' the king'?' Troy said rolling his eyes.

'Nothing you can do about it, man. You're Troy Bolton.' Tyson said.

'Then what if I don't want her to be my queen? What if I want somebody else?' Troy asked

'Depends… Who else?' Tyson asked careful.

Troy just looked away, knowing he would be better off if he didn't answer that question but was too late.

'You better not be talking about Virgin Mary!' Tyson said.

Troy had to clench his fists to stop himself from punching Tyson.

'Troy! You can have any girl on campus, even in this town. And you want… her?!' Tyson asked In disbelieve.

Troy didn't respond, still stopping himself of doing something he might regret.

'You used to be the man on campus, you were with 2 or 3 chicks at a time and now you're just after e nerd! You're not my mate anymore.' Tyson said.

'Tyson, just because I want Gabriella doesn't mean we can't be mates.' Troy said.

'Whatever. But we used to have fun, the old Troy Bolton and me. Parties, drinks, babes, fast cars… We lived the life.' Tyson said hardly.

Troy looked back down, pressing his lips together.

'Just give it a try again, once you get back out, you'll realize what you've been missing.' Tyson tried to convince him.

'I don't know.' Troy said.

'Okay, look, Troy. Tomorrow, there's this party, there'll e plenty of girls for you to choose from.'

'What?' Troy asked.

'You can take your pick… 1, 2, 3… even 4, if you want…' Tyson said smiling.

'Tyson…'

'Come on Troy! You know how it goes. You get what you want from the bitch then you dump her the day after. Remember the aim of the game, you've got to tap that ass.' Tyson said.

_T: Tyson's right. You've got to get over her! She's a fucking nerd, and she's got a hell of alot of issues that you don't want to deal with._

'Bring it on. I'm in.' Troy said smirking.

Saturday night.

Troy walked in with Brandon, Tyson, Harry, Sienna and Tia.

'TROY BOLTEN HAS ARRIVED!!' Tyson yelled over the crowd.

Everybody stopped dancing and looked at Troy. Tia's face changed when she saw all the girls around Troy, but Troy just opened his arms and hugged every girl he saw.

One hour later.

Troy was dancing with two girls and had his arms around them. He rubbed his front against their backs to mean them moan.

'You're right, man! This IS the life!' Troy yelled to Tyson.

'Welcome back, Bolton!' Tyson said and turned his attention back to his girl.

Troy's hands start wandering over the girls bodies.

'Who the fuck are those ugly sluts?' Tia asked Sienna, looking at Troy with his two chicks.

'Jennifer Williams and Hayley Harrop.' Sienna answered.

'I don't care! Sluts!' Tia said.

'Are you jealou--?' Sienna asked.

'NO!' Tia said.

'Then Why--.' Sienna started

'Troy's mine! Everybody knows it! He should do that with me!' Tia said fuming.

Back with Troy.

Troy smashed a bottle and everybody clapped when he lead the two girls upstairs.

The next morning.

Troy woke up and saw the two girls still asleep. He gently got up and threw his clothes on and walked away without glancing back.

With Gabriella.

Gabriella pulled back from the sink and whipped her mouth. She tiptoed back to her bedroom and curled up into a ball on her bed. She rubbed her face spreading her salt tears all over her face and felt them sting her cuts. She looked down her bed and saw all bloodstains, old and new.

_G: Why did you have to notice me, Troy Bolton? Why did you have to care? Why did you have to hurt me? Could you not have just left me alone, like everybody else? It's you… You ruined everything. I was getting through life one step at the time before you and your huge ego entered the picture and shook thing up for me._

_***_

'You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen.' Troy said.

***

Gabriella digged her nails into her arms and clenched her fists as the veins started to show.

_G: Forget him, Gabriella… He's already forgotten you…_

Gabriella sat up and saw herself in the reflection of the mirror. She saw the huge gash on her forehead and many other cuts across her face from her dad's glass bottle. She sighed and lay back down and cried.

_G: Mom, I'm not going to make it…_

**THIS WAS IT. Please, leave comments. Written by Kelram101 on YOUTUBE.**


	8. Take me away from here, Troy

The next day during homeroom.

Troy sat at his desk with a girl on his lap. His hands rested on her hips while he kissed her.

'What does she have that I don't?' Tia asked Sienna.

Troy heard her, ignored her and his hands rubbed against her body. But then the teacher came in.

'Miss Barten, get off of Mr Bolton! Now!' Mrs. Lutin said.

The girl hopped off looking irritated.

'And please, save the personal displays of affection for after school!' The teacher said.

'The teacher said so… I'll see you after school.' The girl whispered in Troy's ear and kissed his cheek and pressed herself up against him when she made her way to her desk.

'I SAID ENOUGH!' the teacher yelled.

_T: Yeah, see you Stephanie… No, actually not. I have an appointment with Katie after school… Poor girl… Haha._

The teacher started to call the role.

'Troy Bolton?' she asked.

'Here.' He mumbled.

Many names were called.

'Gabriella Montez?'

There was no response. Troy looked around and found her empty desk.

'Miss Montez still not here? Okay, Mona Chris?' The teacher asked.

'Here'

3 days later.

Gabriella took a deep breath and quietly ran to the door.

'Kid! Where are you going?!' John yelled from the kitchen.

'I'm going to school…' Gabriella said softly.

'With that shit on your face?!' He asked pointing at her.

Gabriella looked at the floor, scared of his expression on his face.

'You're not going anywhere!' He said smirking.

'But, Dad… I've already missed two weeks of school.' She said quietly.

'If anybody asks, I never touched you…' He said after some hesitation.

'Okay!' She said smiling.

'Now, get out of my face!' He yelled grabbing a bottle.

Gabriella rushed out, scared to death.

At School.

Troy leaned against his locker, surrounded by girls. He smiled when he saw the jealous looks to the girl he had his arm around.

With Gabriella.

Gabriella walked in and looked around nervously. Her long hair covered her face like a curtain. Her breath stocked when she saw the boy standing at his locker, surrounded by girls.

His hard jaw, his perfect tanned skin, his electric blue eyes, his messy tousled brown hair.

_G: How can some one so beautiful be such a jerk?_

She hadn't seen him for two weeks, and forgot how gorgeous he was. But why was he surrounded by the school skanks?

_G: Didn't he say he only had eyes for me? You're such a fool, Gabriella! You really believed what he told you? He's a player! It was all crap!_

Gabriella walked up to her locker, a few down from his.

_G: Why did my locker have to be so close to his?_

Troy's eyes tore away from his girls as he jerked his head to see… Gabriella?! His eyes widened, the girl he really loved, the object of his fantasies was here, finally. Standing helplessly trying to get her books out of her locker, her entire frame shaking. He pushed the girls away and turned to her.

'Gabriella…'

_T: Why the fuck am I talking to her?!_

Gabriella looked up, her bones shaking, her heart pounding, her breath racing to meet his eyes.

'Troy…' She couldn't help smiling.

_G: Maybe—Maybe he DOES care for me…_

'What the fuck is wrong with your face?' He asked.

A sharp knife cut and twisted in Gabriella as the skanks laughed hysterical. Her eyes widened and tears started to stream down her cheeks. She dropped her books and ran out, pushing through the crowd.

_T: Did I just say that? CRAP!_

'Gabriella!' He pushed the skanks away and ran after her.

But it's too late, she's already gone.

With Gabriella.

Gabriella ran as fast as she can, her legs burning, het cuts stinging with wet, salty tears and her mind kept replaying his words.

_G: That's what he really thinks of you, Gabriella…_

As hard as she tried, the tears wouldn't stop falling, her eyes ran like taps she couldn't turn off. She skidded to a halt and jumped on the bus home, wiping away the clumps of hair sticking to her face.

With Troy.

Troy jumped into his car, stepping hard on acceleration and speeding off in the direction of Gabriella.

_T: Don't stop until you get her back… _

Troy arrived just in time to see Gabriella get on the bus. He followed the bus all the way to her house. Gabriella ran inside as Troy parked his car. He looked as she closed the door, took a deep breath and thought about what he could say to her now. What COULD he say? "I'm Sorry" certainly wouldn't suffice.

He got out of the car and stepped onto the front porch. After a few minutes of no answer, Troy opened the door and quickly stepped inside.

**Crying. **

**Smashing. **

**Yelling. **

Troy's whole body froze at the sight before him. His muscles tensed, his teeth clenched, his fists tighten.

_T: What the fuck…_

A scruffy man is standing over a shaking Gabriella with a vodka bottle in his hand, only a few inches away from her face.

Gabriella ripped her eyes away from the bottle inches away from her face to see… Troy. His face is creased with a frown and his usually tanned complexion is a deep murderous red. He looked like he was about to kill and his baby blue eyes were widened in shock.

'Gabriella…?' Troy said looking down at her.

'Leave, Troy! NOW!' She yelled.

Troy looked at the bottle and Gabriella's cuts and wounds. His face turned to the man in disgust.

'You…' He growled.

'Get out of my fucking house, kid!' He said and swung the bottle towards Troy but missed.

Troy drew his fist backwards and punched the man right in the face. The guy immediately grabbed his bleeding nose.

'YOU FUCKING JERK! Do you like how it feels?! I'm gonna make you feel her pain! And more!' Troy yelled as he punched him again.

All the time, Gabriella just sat there, frozen in shock.

Gabriella's dad just stumbled, tried to punch Troy but missed and tripped. Troy took that chance to run over to Gabriella.

'Gabriella…' Troy said, looking at her in disbelieve.

She immediately took Troy's hand. Her lips were cut and bleeding.

'Troy…' She whispered in pain.

Her tears started to creep out of her eyes, but Troy cupped her face like it was the most delicate porcelain. He looked into the watery eyes of this breakable girl. How could he do this? He would give her shit everyday yet he had no idea she was getting home to this.

'Troy… Please, take me away from here, please…' She whispered scared.

'EY, buddy! You want a fight, you got one.' Gabriella's dad already stood behind Troy.

Troy spun around and got punched in his face. He just touched his bleeding lip and punched the guy in his stomach so he fell over. Troy turned back to Gabriella and picked her up ever so gently. He sprinted away with her in his arms before the guy could get up.

Gabriella was bruised, bleeding and broken. She looked up into Troy's eyes and for the first time, she felt safe. She felt safe in the arms of this boy, the boy she hardly knew but still loved with all her heart. It was hard to look away from his but she tore her gaze away to steal a glance at where they were going.

**A hospital. **

**Doctors rushing. **

**Emergency room. **

Next morning at the hospital.

Gabriella's eyes fluttered open. Her lips were dry, chapped and cracked and her head is aching. It seemed like every part of her body is screaming in pain louder then the other.

'Miss Montez?' The doctor asked.

Gabriella looked up but was unable to move her lips so she just nodded.

'Okay, how are you feeling?' He asked her.

'Pretty sore.' She whispered after trying to clear her throat.

'You're a brave girl, Gabriella. And a lucky one. No broken bones, only minor wounds.' He said smiling to her.

Gabriella licked her lips, trying to soften them to speak.

'There's someone here to see you…' The doctor said.

She looked up quickly.

'Hey, Gabby.' Troy said looking down, guiltily.

_G: Gabby… That sounds so nice. His voice, I've missed it so much._

'I'll leave you two alone…' The doctor said looking from Gabriella to Troy and left the room.

'Gabriella… I'm so sorry.' Troy said.

Gabriella stretched her lips to say something but Troy sat in the chair next to her bed, put his face in his hands and started talking again.

'The way I treaded you and then--.' Troy was interrupted.

'Please, don't.' Gabriella whispered.

'What?' Troy asked looking up.

'I don't want you to apologize… I just want you to be here with me.' She said.

'But I –.' Troy said, getting closer but was interrupted again.

'You nothing Troy. I was stupid, I should've told you.' Gabriella said putting her finger on his lips.

'I understand why you didn't.' Troy said stroking her cheek gently.

'He… He said he'd--.'

'Please, don't Gabriella. I don't want to hear what de did to you. It makes me sick. I hate to think that he hurt you like that.' Troy said interrupting.

Gabriella looked down, trying to breath evenly. She looked back up to Troy's face and saw his cut lip.

'Your lip… Troy, are you okay?' She asked.

'Gabriella, you're in the emergency room covered with cuts and bruises and you're worried about a little busted lip? Trust you to be so selfless.' Troy said giving her a little smile.

'I'm sorry.' Gabriella said softly.

Troy took her hand and held it tight.

'Gabriella, don't apologize. You don't have to be so careful around me. I'm not going to hurt you, like he did. So no apologizing, okay?' He asked with a soft voice.

Gabriella nodded, looked down and sighed.

'I love you…' Troy said as he laces their fingers.

Gabriella's face shot up and looked at him with a smile.

'I love you too, Troy.' She said.

'I though I'd never hear those words.' Troy said bringing their hand over to her and brushed Gabriella's cheek with the back of his hand.

Gabriella quickly closed her eyes and opened them again. She swallowed painfully.

'It was all an act. I fell for you from the start.' She whispered.

'I suspected so, but when you didn't turn up at school I thought otherwise.' He said grinning in victory.

'And about the tutoring--.' Gabriella said.

'We'll discuss it later.' Troy said smiling.

Gabriella sighed and looked down, pressing her lips together to stop herself from screaming. She took a deep breath and looked back up with tears in her eyes.

'There are a few things you need to know, Troy.' She said.

'We've got plenty of time.' Troy said kissing her hands, hoping it would calm her down.

'Yeah, you're right, I guess.' Gabriella said and looked the other way.

That night, in Troy's room.

Troy's parents weren't home. Gabriella sat on the edge of Troy's bed, looking around the room nervously. Troy walked in and jumped on the bed with pizza in his hands. Gabriella looked at the pizza and shook lightly.

'Will you relax, Gabby?' Troy asked her.

'What I'm going to tell you… It's not easy for me to say.' Gabriella just said.

Troy sat up and pushed the pizza aside. He rubbed her shoulder and took her hand.

'It's okay, you can tell me anything. I won't judge or think any less of you. But if you don't want to tell me, it's okay too, you know?' Troy said.

'No…No, I want to tell you.' Gabriella said shaking her head a little.

'Okay then.' Troy positioned her body to face him. 'Shoot.'

Gabriella took a deep breath.

'The reason I went crazy when we kissed was because it brought back memories… Bad memories…. Memories of when I was raped.' Gabriella looked down immediately and scared of his reaction.

Because she was looking down she could see how his fists clenched.

'When it happened, I was… different. More confident, I had friends. I had a boyfriend.' She said while tears started to creep out of her eyes, ashamed of telling this. She was a little relieved when Troy looked her in the eyes.

'It was the beginning of summer and everyone was going around to this guy's place for a party.

** FLASHBACK**

'Are you ready, babe?' Chase asked.

Gabriella rushed out and got in his car and Chase speeded of.

During the ride.

'Do I really have to go, Chase?' Gabriella asked.

'Yes, it's the end of school party! You can't miss it.' He answered.

'But, I'm really tired and--.'

'Come on, Brie. It's my mate's party.' Chase said.

'But my dad --.'

'You're going, Gabriella. And that's final.' Chase said.

At the party.

Chase was constantly getting alcohol for Gabriella and made her drink it.  
She hated the taste, the smell, the feeling but when he used his stern voice and stood over her,  
she just couldn't say no. He just reminded her of her father.

** END FLACHBACK**

'I don't really remember much of the party but I remember everything after he took me upstairs.' Gabriella said leaning against Troy.

**FLASHBACK**

'You still tired?' Chase yelled over the music.

Gabriella nodded and closed her eyes.

'How about we go upstairs so you can lie down for a bit?' He suggested.

Gabriella nodded again.

** END FLASHBACK**

' My friends, the people I thought were my friends, they let him take me upstairs, knowing fully what he had in mind.' She said.

** FLASHBACK**

Chase opened the door for her. Gabriella stumbled and fell over on the bed.

'Thanks, Chase. You can go back to the party.' Gabriella said.

'No, it's okay. I'll stay here and look after you.' He said.

'No really… It's fine--.'

Chase jumped on top of her, holding her wrists down above her head, kissing her roughly.

'Chase, please stop it. I'm really tired and I don't want this.' Gabriella said.

'Yeah? Well, I do!' He said kissing her again and ripped her dress of.

Gabriella tried to cover herself but he held her hands above her head. She tried to push him away and started screaming.

Chase immediately covered her screaming with a pillow.

'I've waited too long for you, Gabriella. I'm doing this now.' He said and took of her panties.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Troy cradled Gabriella in his arms and rocked her back and forth calmingly as she cried her eyes out.

'It hurt so much, Troy…' She yelled, crying hysterically. 'I thought he loved me, Troy… I thought he loved me…'

'Shhhh…' Troy said wiping her tears with his thumbs. 'I'm here now.'

'I wasn't ready. I told him to stop.' She gasped for air. 'He just kept going. I screamed in pain but he just ignored me!'

'He won't hurt you again, Gabriella… Not when I'm around.' Troy said.

After a few minutes and Troy kept saying nice, comforting words, Gabriella calmed down. She sighed heavily.

'Thank you, Troy.' She wiped her tears. 'I'm sorry for crying. It just seemed so real…'

'Don't apologize,Gabby.' He wiped her tears for her. 'It's not your fault… Not at all.'

'Well, that's…' she sniffled. 'That's why I reacted the way I did when we--.'

Troy nodded and put a finger on her lips.

'I totally understand.' He just said.

Gabriella leaned against him and buried her face in his chest.

'I don't deserve you.' She whispered.

Troy pulled her closer and put his chin on top of her head. 'Don't say that, Gabby. We're meant to be. You and me.'

Troy smiled at his words and her reaction. She wrapped her arms around his waist.

'Just you and me…' He said.

**This was it! Hope you liked it! Please comment.**

**Wriiten by Kelram101 on youtube.**


	9. Final: You Saved Me

One week later.

Gabriella and Troy stood outside his house together.

'Look… I don't know about this…' Gabriella said hesitating.

'why?' Troy asked taking her hands in his.

'Are you sure your parents will let me stay with you?' She asked.

'Of course, Gabriella! Don't worry… They're not that arrogant as I am…' Troy said winking wich made Gabriella giggle.

Slowly a slow smile came across Troy's face.

'I love that.' He said.

'What?' She giggled.

'That.' He said smiling again.

'Uhhm… Thanks?' Gabriella said.

'My pleasure. Now, ready to go inside?' He asked bringing his head on her eyes level.

'Hey! You were NOT trying to distract, were you Troy Bolton?' She asked raising an eyebrow.

'Guilty as charged… Is it working?' He asked biting his bottom lip.

'I just really nervous Troy.' Gabriella mumbled looking down.

Troy took a firm but gentle hold of her shoulders and looked down into her glassy brown eyes.

'They will love you, Gabby…' He assured her.

She took a deep breath and nodded. Troy put his hand on the small of her back and gently edged her forward. Gabriella immediately grabbed his hand.

'Mom? Dad?' Troy yelled as he turned the doorknob.

A woman walked in the hallway and looked at the two standing there.

'Troy… And who do we have here?' She asked smiling at Gabriella.

'Mom, this is my frien—my girlfriend.' Troy said smiling from ear to ear.

'Troy has a girlfriend?!' She asked and her mouth dropped.

'Isn't she beautiful? Her name is Gabriella.' Troy said looking down at Gabriella.

'She is very beautiful, nice to meet you. My name is Kirsten.' Kirsten held out her hand.

'I told you she'd love you…' Troy whispered in Gabriella's ear.

'Nice to meet you too Mrs. Bolton.' Gabriella said shaking her hand.

Kirsten pulled her in for a hug.

'Please, call me Kirsten!' She held Gabriella out in front of her and examined her.

'Well, aren't you a refreshing change from the girls Troy usually brings home. No short skirts, no ridiculous amount of make up. I think I'm going to like you.' Kirsten said smiling.

Troy's eyes flashed at Gabriella worriedly.

_T: Why in hell did you have to say that, Mom?_

'Thank you, Kirsten.' Gabriella just said and heard how Troy sighed in relieve.

'Oh and one more thing mom…' Troy said.

'Yes?' She asked curious.

'Gabriella has some serious problems at home so…' Troy said.

Gabriella was nervous like never before and looked down.

'Oh dear… What happened?' Kirsten asked.

'I… I don't think I can talk about it.' Gabriella mumbled.

'Oh, I understand.' Kirsten said giving a comforting smile.

'So… I was wondering if she could…'

'Stay with us?' Kirsten said.

Gabriella already turned her body towards the door, preparing herself for a rejection.

_G: As if people like this would let someone like me stay at their house…_

Troy nodded and squeezed Gabriella's hand.

'Of course she can stay!' Kirsten said.

Gabriella looked up in disbelief.

_G: Wait… What?_

Troy looked down at Gabriella and winked.

'That's a yes, babe. I'm sorry to say I told you so.' Troy whispered.

Next week at school.

Troy and Gabriella walked to school hand in hand. Everyone is inside not expecting to see them together.

Gabriella looked at Troy with pleading eyes.

'I said don't worry Gabriella. I want to show of my girl.' Troy said smiling and lifted their entwined fingers.

Gabriella looked at her fingers and though back at yesterday.

****Flashback****

Gabriella was sitting on Troy's windowsill. Troy came up behind her  
and kissed her neck.

'Hey, What's up?' He mumbled against her skin.

'Just thinking.' Gabrielle said as she turned around in his arms.

'About what?' Troy smirked.

'School. The other people. What they're going to say…  
Mostly, What you're going to do.' Gabriella said.

'What do you mean?' Troy asked looking really confused.

'Well, you said it yourself. You're a different person when you're around your friends.  
I saw that person last week and…'

'Gabby, what will it take from me to convince you that I won't blow you off in front of them?' Troy asked.

'When I see it with my own eyes.' Gabriella said.

'Well, I can't show you that before school… But I have something else…' Troy said smiling.

'What do you mean?' Gabriella asked raising an eyebrow.

Troy dug around in his pockets and pulled out his classring.

'Will this be enough?' Troy asked smiling sheepishly holding it out.

'Troy Bolton is giving me his class ring?' Gabriella asked, mouth dropped.

'If Miss. Montez accepts it…' Troy answered.

Gabriella swallowed hardly and nodded.

_G: is this really happening?_

Troy smiled and didn't break eye contact as he slowly slipped the ring on her finger.  
Gabriella grinned widely and threw her arms around his neck.  
Troy immediately pulled her body closer and Gabriella stole a glance at the ring.

Troy's eyes shoot from Gabriella's eyes to her lips and back up. He slowly leaned in  
and Gabriella quickly closed the gab between them. She smiled as she felt his lips against hers.  
Troy braid his fingers in her hair, securing her face to his.

Gabriella's arms released his neck and started absent-mindedly playing with the ring.

Troy pulled back with a low throaty chuckle. Gabriella admired the ring and  
let it twirl around and around her finger.

'I thought it might do the trick.' Troy smiled.

'Oh! So you just gave it to me to prove a point?!' Gabriella asked playing shocked.

'No, I wanted to give it to you. I wanted you to wear it. I wanted everybody to know that the most beautiful girl in the school is mine.' Troy said kissing her finger with the ring.

'You're full of crap, Bolton.' Gabriella scoffed.

'you like it.' Troy said.

'I'm not going to lie anymore. Yes, I like it. I like everything about you. You have no idea how hard it was to sit by and pretend I didn't love you…' Gabriella said looking down.

'Well, that's over now. And for the record, Gabby, I like everything about you too.' Troy said.

'There's nothing really to like.' Gabriella mumbled.

'You're full of crap, Montez. You're perfect.' He said kissing her nose.

** End of flashback**

'Okay then… Let's go.' Gabriella said.

Troy wrapped his arm around her securely. They walked into school together and all eyes shot across the hall, burning right through them.

'WHAT THE HELL…' Tia said clenching her fists.

Troy squeezed Gabriella's hip and tightened his arms around her. He kissed her ear, trying to make her feel more comfortable.

'What the fuck are you doing, Bolton?!' Brandon yelled.

'Something I should've done a long time ago. This…' Troy held up Gabriella's hand with his ring. 'Everyone, I would like you all to meet my girlfriend, Gabriella Montez.' Troy said to everybody in the hallway.

Gasps were heard, and soon they turned in harsh whispers.

'Let's go, babe.' Troy said and lead her through the crowd.

A few days later, The day of the dance with Gabriella and Kirsten.

'You're going to look so beautiful in this dress Gabriella.' Kirsten said.

'I can't hank you enough, Kirsten.' Gabriella hugged her.

'Oh, don't mention it, Gabriella! I've always wanted a daughter.' Kirsten laughed.

'I see where Troy got it from… He never lets me thank him…' Gabriella giggled.

'I've taught him well. Now, sit down, missy! Let's get to work! Troy's going to die and go to heaven when he sees you…' Kirsten said.

'I don't know about that.' Gabriella blushed.

An hour later.

'Can I come in yet?' Troy whined outside the door.

'Not yet!' Kirsten yelled.

'Mom! I never agreed to letting you hold my girlfriend hostage!' Troy said talking to the door.

'TADA!!' Kirsten said opening the door.

Troy's mouth dropped. Who the hell was standing in front of him? A Supermodel? This wasn't Gabriella.

'It's not much…' Gabriella said blushing.

_T: Yes, it is…_

Troy couldn't even speak. Not only was this the girl he loved, but also under all those baggy clothes and covering hair an incredibly hot girl with a rocking body. Curves in the right place, just like how Troy liked it. Why did she feel the need to change her body? She was more then perfect, she was amazing, beautiful, sexy.

There, right in front of him stood Gabby wearing a short glittering gold dress that perfectly complimented her exotic dark skin. Her dark hair was fresh curled and cascading down her bare back. Her beautiful face was even more beautiful then ever. His mother had done it perfectly. Not too enough make-up but just enough for Gabriella's natural beauty to shine through.

He couldn't keep his eyes off of her. He stepped forward, placing his hand on the curve of his back. Gabriella shivered at his touch and Troy lead her out still speechless.

'Ahem?!' Kirsten said.

'You made her even more beautiful then she already is, Mom. Thank you.' Troy said with a huge grin on his face.

'Have fun, you two.' Kirsten said smiling.

'We will.' Troy said looking back at his breathtaking girlfriend.

At the dance.

Troy and Gabriella stand outside the function hall doors.

'Are you ready?' Troy asked grinning.

Gabriella took a deep breath in response.

'Please, in advance, forgive me for acting jealous tonight.' Troy said holding her hand.

'What are you talking about?' Gabriella asked.

'The way you look tonight. A lot of male eyes are going to be on you.' Troy said.

'As if Troy. It's still me. The quiet, dorky nobody. Nothing's changed.' Gabriella smiled.

'Not in their eyes. Trust me, you're no longer that nobody.' Troy said.

'But I only have eyes for you…' Gabriella said blushing, squeezing his hand.

'Haha, very funny. Come up with your own line next time, Montez. You're such a cheese.' Troy laughed.

Gabriella looked at him and had to laugh because of his cute face.

'Here goes nothing.' Troy said opening the doors.

**The music,**

**The crowd,**

**The dancing,**

**Stops.**

'Who is THAT?!' Brandon said.

'I have no idea, but I'd tap that any day!' Harry said joking.

'Looks like Bolton beat you to it.' Tyson said.

'That can't be-.' Victoria said.

'No freaking way.' Sienna said.

'WHAT… HAPPENED…. TO HER….?!' Tia said through her teeth.

Gabriella looked up at Troy and smiled widely.

'You're the star tonight, Gabby.' He said brushing his fingertips along her jaw.

Gabriella blushed at him and looked at the crowd.

'Does the supermodel want to dance with me?' He asked touching her flushed cheek.

'Of course.' Gabriella said blushing even harder.

Troy swiftly pulled her onto the dance floor and wrapped both his arms around her. Gabriella smiled and locked her arms around his neck. Troy pulled her closer, crushing her against his body, stroking her back.

'I'm sorry. I can't keep my hands off of you.' Troy confessed.

'That's fine with me.' Gabriella said stroking the back of his neck.

'What a slut.' Tia said standing in the corner.

'You know, I'm done with you. You're pathetic.' Sienna said walking of.

Four Hours Later.

'You ready to go, Baby?' Troy asked.

'Hmmm…' Gabriella said almost falling asleep against his chest.

'Come on.' Troy chuckled.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and supported all of her weight.

'Let's get out of here.' Troy said.

'I love you Troy.' Gabriella whispered, humming softly.

'I love you too, Gabby.' Troy said.

Tia watched Gabriella and Troy.

_Tia: I love you Troy Bolton. I will never stop loving you._

Harry watched Troy and Gabriella walk off.

_Harry: You'll be mine one day, Gabriella._

Victoria saw them leave too.

_Victoria: Welcome to the inner circle, Gabriella._

Tyson who stood next to Victoria saw this.

_Tyson: And the new queen is crowned._

Troy and Gabriella make it to the outside of the building when Gabriella slumped into Troy's body. She fell asleep.

'I'm guessing you're not quite the party animal…' Troy chuckled.

He bend down and picked her up bridal style.

'I don't mind, as long as I have you..' Troy said softly.

Troy walked to the car and put her in the seat.

'I'm scared of not… Being with you, Troy.' Gabriella mumbled still asleep.

Troy looked at her shocked. He bend down and kissed her forehead.

'You don't have to worry about that anymore. It's just you and me now.' Troy whispered against her skin.

Gabriella's eyes fluttered open and she pulled his neck down. Troy gently kissed her.

'Thank you, Troy. For everything. You saved me.' Gabriella said.

'I think you'd do the same for me.' Troy said.

Gabriella blinked to stay awake.

Troy chuckled at her blinking stupidly to stay awake. He brushed his hand over her eyelids, her jaw, her cheeks.

'Sleep, my love.' He said kissing her forehead.

**This was The last episode Of Broken. There is a sequel but I'm really not sure if I should make it. Depends on your comments. Xx**

**Written by Kelram101 on youtube.**


	10. AN

Hey guys!

I'm really sorry but I don't think I 'll make a sequel to Broken.  
I am thinking about a new story but my ideas kind of suck so I'll have to find something else.  
Thank you all for reading this, it means a lot to me.  
I would really want to thank Kelram101 on youtube who wrote this amazing story!

Xx Hannaaah


End file.
